


Another Satisfied Customer

by Inell



Series: Hugo's Conquests [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Anonymous Sex, Exhibitionism, F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Prostitution, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 09:45:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2647388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hugo meets a new client in Oxford.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Satisfied Customer

The pub is in a magical area of Oxford near the wizarding research college of the University, so it is often frequented by academic types. Hugo chooses it specifically for that purpose because it’s quiete. It isn’t overly crowded, but he can see several people sitting alone as well as other groups sitting together. This isn’t the type of pub anyone on the pull is likely to frequent, so he shouldn’t be bothered. He’s planning to just enjoy people watching for a bit until his client arrives. Tonight is a referral from Marietta, a former classmate of hers who doesn’t have time for a relationship and also has an interest in public sex. She actually works at the University, so there are probably people in this pub that she knows, which he feels adds an element of excitement to their encounter. 

He goes to the bar and orders a pint of whatever’s on tap. Since he isn’t fond of ingesting anything that could potentially cause a loss of control, he’s only going to sip it anyway. It’s interesting to hear snippets of intellectual debates, one in particular regarding the properties of runes versus the possibilities of arithmancy attracts his interest. He’s considered trying to pursue an academic career, that option being one of the options on his list, but he thinks he’d prefer a balance between research and application, especially if he can find something that lets him branch into other fields. The idea of only studying the same topic every day for years is so tedious that he knows it isn’t the right field for him. Still, it’s tempting to reconsider while listening to the heated debates happening around him.

An older woman hesitantly approaches him, lips pursed as she slowly makes her way to where he’s sitting at the bar. She’s got curly hair and an interesting face, not beautiful but striking. There’s an inkstain on her chin, and her hair is haphazardly put up into a bun. In a way, she reminds him of Mum when she gets obsessed with a project, only not so neatly put together. Her robes are navy, functional and practical instead of flattering. He’s slightly surprised that she’d spend a handful of galleons on sex with a stranger, but perhaps that’s easier to her than playing the games necessary to even get a one night stand at a pub.

As she approaches him, he studies her subtly, curious if she’s going to actually go through with it since he can definitely see some indecision in the way she’s carrying herself. Finally, she reaches him, and she clears her throat before introducing herself. They haven’t exchanged names in their owls, so he tells her to just call him Hugo, and he’ll call her Penny. It’s obvious that she’s nervous, and he knows now that this is probably the first time she’s ever done something like this. When he had asked in their owl exchange, she had been vague and non-committal.

It’s a Tuesday night, Mum is working and Rose is with Scorpius, so he has all the time in the world. Besides, he returns to Hogwarts next week, so he isn’t in any particular hurry to rush through what freedom he has left. He orders her a drink and gets her talking about her research, protection charms and the use of runes in charms work, and it’s actually really fascinating. He understands what she’s discussing, so he’s able to ask questions and put her at ease while she discusses an area where she feels confident and self-assured. His pint is a quarter way finished, which is more than enough to indicate there’s been enough time discussing academics. It’s time to get down to why they’re meeting in the first place.

Penny’s cheeks are flushed when Hugo slides off the bar stool and cocks an eyebrow at her. When he offers his hand to her, she takes it. They leave the pub, the cold winter air blowing through his clothes easily. A murmured warming charm takes care of that, and he leads Penny away from the pub as he scans the area around them. The magical area of Oxford isn’t very large, half the size of Diagon Alley, so he decides to go into the Muggle area. Before doing so, he stops walking and transfigures her robes into a long coat, rather pleased with his work because transfiguration isn’t one of his favorite subjects.

Muggle Oxford is much more crowded. There are university students everywhere, and loud restaurants and pubs all over. It’s perfect. Penny squeezes his hand as he leads her around, just walking and scoping out everything until he can find the perfect spot to indulge her particular kink. They’ve already had their negotiations, so he knows what she likes, what she doesn’t, and what she’s never tried but gets turned on thinking about. Since she’s paying him, he wants their experience to be worth the galleons, and he’s done calculations to know that this unexpected line of work will only help him financially once he’s finished with school regardless of what job he ends up doing, so repeat clients can only be beneficial.

Hugo notices the upcoming alley between a Chinese restaurant and a boutique, deciding it’s perfect. There’s a crowded pub across the street from it with tables outdoors that are surrounded by cold students drinking away their evening. The risk of being seen is present, and the filthy alley will add the appropriate atmosphere to what they’re doing. Penny makes an inquiring noise when he directs them across the street, her fingers tightening around his when she sees where he’s leading her. When he glances at her, he gives her an opportunity to refuse, knowing he can find somewhere else if she doesn’t like this, but she just gives him a slight nod of approval.

The alley smells like mildew and rubbish. There are standing puddles of water, dirty slush a reminder of the recent snowfall, and the brick walls are a dingy color that look as if they haven’t been cleaned in decades. The scent of Chinese food is heavy in the air as they pass the open door to the restaurant’s kitchen, the sound of workers knocking around pots and pans an unexpected break in the silence. Hugo leads her further into the alley, past the large rubbish bin, then he pushes her against the dirty brick wall. The glow from the open door is close, which is why he chose this location. If someone were to glance down the alley, they could be seen, but they aren’t too obvious.

Penny gasps when she hits the wall. He leans in to lick the lines around her mouth as he pushes her leg up, hooking her thigh around his hip. He whispers against her skin, using some of the filthy words she said she enjoys as he squeezes her breast. When she starts rolling her hips, he opens her coat, showing off the bra and knickers that are the only things she’s wearing underneath her robes. The bra is strapless, easily removed, chosen specifically for their encounter, and he tosses it on the ground at their feet. Her breasts are small and pert, her nipples hard against his palm. They easily fill his hand, and he squeezes them as he scrapes his teeth against her neck.

Instead of tugging her knickers off, he reaches down to push the damp crotch to the side, giving him access to her cunt. He strokes her lips teasingly, dipping his fingers just enough to add pressure, toying with her as he leans down to lick at her nipples. When he bites at them, she reacts positively, pushing down to try to get his fingers inside her. He breathes more vulgarity against her chest, the words making her whine and curse. He wants her vocal, wants her making enough noise that someone might overhear. That’s her request, after all. To be teased until she’s desperate for it, wanting to be so far gone that she doesn’t care if anyone catches them going at it.

Since there is no way he’s ever letting his trousers touch the filthy ground, he murmurs a charm before kneeling in front of her. He cups her arse, pulling her closer, licking at her cunt and nuzzling her clit. Teasing is a favorite of his, and he doesn’t care that they’re in an alley where anyone could see them. She tastes good, so he laps at her, curling his tongue and pressing it further inside her, fucking her with it as she starts making more noises. He drags his finger down her arsehole, rubbing at the hole as he sucks on her clit. When he presses a fingertip into her arse, she groans loudly and calls him a few names, which just inspires him to go even slower.

She comes loudly. The moans and cries are music to his ears, and he keeps licking at her as she rubs against his face. When she pulls his hair, he stands up, reaching down to unzip his trousers and pull out his cock. He kisses her as he slides into her cunt, making her taste herself on his tongue as he begins moving his hips. Hugo can hear the squeak of a door nearby, listens to something fall on the ground, turns his head slightly to see a kitchen worker standing by the rubbish tin gawking at them. He smiles as he shifts his position, giving the worker a clear view of her breasts and face as she rides his cock.

Hugo fucks her slowly, continuing the teasing, aroused at the knowledge someone is watching them. She’s tight, squeezing him as he pulls out of her. When he slides in deep, her grinds against her, holding her arse as he fucks her against the grimy brick wall. Her legs are around his waist, holding on tight as she rolls her hips and takes more of him inside her cunt. He looks to his left, seeing that the worker is still standing there, his hand in his trousers and a lit fag dangling from his lips. His gaze is trained on Penny as he strokes his cock. Hugo leans forward to whisper against Penny’s ear, telling her about their audience, talking about how sexy she is writhing on his cock like she’s desperate for it. She’s making noises again, staring over at the stranger, eyes wide and blown with arousal, pupils large as she grips his shoulders so tightly he can practically feel her fingernails through his shirt.

When he pulls out of her, she whines and tries to pull him back. He chuckles as he sets her down, leaning against the brick wall and facing the kitchen worker. He asks the bloke if he wants a go at her, listening to Penny’s breath catch as she stares at the Muggle man. This is something on her ‘aroused by but never tried’ list, so Hugo strokes his wet cock as he watches the Muggle stumble forward, his baggy white chef pants shoved down, his cock in his hand as he shoves Penny back into the wall. She cries out when the man fucks into her, nothing teasing or slow at all as he thrusts in and out with the only one objective in mind: to use her until he comes.

It doesn’t take long. He idly wonders if it’s a Muggle thing, the lack of stamina, but Penny doesn’t seem to mind. She’s trembling from the rough fucking she’s receiving, her hair fallen from the up-twist and surrounding her face in messy curls. The bloke comes with a grunt, pulling out as his cock spurts his seed onto her cunt and lower abdomen. Penny didn’t come, the tension evident in her body as she reaches down to stroke the come and rub it against her clit. The restaurant bloke tucks himself back into his trousers and rushes away, saying something about a long break and not wanting to get into trouble.

Hugo strokes his cock while she uses her fingers to get herself off. He starts talking to her about what she’s just done, shagging strangers in an alley, letting Muggle men have her cunt so eagerly, using words the way she desires even if vulgar talking isn’t something he indulges often. She’s definitely enjoying it, pumping three fingers into her cunny, rubbing her thumb against her clit as she stares at his cock. He steps closer when he feels his orgasm approaching, the tingle in his bollocks making him stroke faster. He tells her to come, watching her face as she does, aiming his cock at her cunt as he starts to come.

Penny drags her hand through his seed, smearing it over her thighs and licking it off her fingers. Hugo keeps stroking his cock until he softens, then he tucks it back into his underpants. When he’s tucked his shirt back into place and fastened his trousers, he picks up her discarded bra from the puddle it’s fallen into. A murmured charm dries it, and he hands it to her so she can get dressed again. Once she has, they perform the business part of the exchange, and he tucks the galleons he’s earned into his pocket. The tip she gives him makes it nearly double, and she mentions something about owling him again in the future before she Apparates away. He can’t help smiling as he leaves the alley with the money in his pocket. 

Another satisfied customer.

End


End file.
